


A Teardrop to the Sea

by pinayako2020



Series: MerMondo Au (Mermaid Au) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, mermaid au, mermondo, mermondo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinayako2020/pseuds/pinayako2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ishimaru lost his best friend he thought he'd never see him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is for slovenwobblegirgletoppenhower's MerMondo AU  
> (slovenwobblegirgletoppenhower.tumblr) is where you can find it.

With weighted steps and heavy breaths the ebony haired man stared at the concrete sidewalk in a daze. His crimson eyes flickered to his left, where the ocean started and went on forever. He felt a strange feeling of longing in his heart, followed by a shock of loneliness but he came back to Earth when he realized that he wasn't making any progress in getting to his targeted location and he was going to be late. His eyes grew dark once he pushed through the double doors in his wrinkled white uniform. He adjusted his armband as he averted his eyes from his classmates in hopes he could just blend in and maybe disappear if he was lucky. But he wasn't and a pang of despair went through his body as he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. On past occasions he would hear a snarl and the sound of flesh hitting flesh would also partake in the event. But that was the past and now he was alone. 

"What's up eyebrows?" Ishimaru furrowed his brows and sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Is there something I can help you with? If not I am afraid I will have to be heading to class." He said with his gaze slightly lowered. He honestly didn't want to see her right now. He heard a dark chuckle and was met with a strong uppercut to the chin. He held his chin and closed his eyes. He took in a sharp gasp as his body was slammed against the wall. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see teachers retreating back to their rooms. He didn't blame them, though he wished they would at least do something. 

"Haha, it's a shame your boyfriend isn't here anymore. It's a shame but I'm glad he's gone. He was pretty pathetic" The blonde girl said smirking. His face contorted into a scowl. 

"You mustn't speak ill of Kyoudai like that, and I assure you we were nothing more than brothers." He said while attempting to throw a punch. But she caught his hand. 

"Trying to fight back? Haha You're just as pathetic as him." The last thing he saw was the flip of two pigtails as he fell to the ground. He sighed as he thought to himself. 'This always happens... ever since he left.' 

~

He watched the sea with dead eyes. His body felt numb as he sat on a large rock. 

His fingers drummed next to him as the waves receded. He let out a sigh as the chilly air brushed the hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and his thoughts returned to better days.

~ 

Ishimaru trotted behind his best friend as they left their last class, which they conveniently had together. 

"Kyoudai, I think it wise that maybe we do our homework together!" the uniformed boy chirped to the tall biker. 

"Sure whatever, let's do homework bro." The bronette shrugged with his hands in the pockets of his pants. Ishimaru practically beamed dragging him to the library. "Dude chill, it's just homework" Mondo said shrugging him off. 

"I know, but I am glad that you are actually doing things that will benefit your future Kyoudai" Ishimaru said, a bit disappointed that the contact was gone. They both pushed through the double doors and Ishimaru sat at the nearest table. He removed his backpack and set it on the table. He took out his books, papers, and color-coded pen. Mondo sheepishly took a seat across from him placing his feet on the table leaning back into his chair. "K..Kyoudai that is disrespectful to school's property, and where is your textbook?" Ishimaru said avoiding his feet. 

"Huh? My textbook? I kinda lost it after the second day." He said shrugging. 

"You lost it? That's was school property that was entrusted to you and you lost it! That's against the rules Oowada-kun." Ishimaru yelled standing. Mondo's face contorted into a small frown at the loss of the nickname. 

"Isn't raising your voice also against the rules, Mr. Prefect" He said, his words spouting venom like the dragon on his jacket. Ishimaru sat down and bitterly opened his textbook to the assigned page. Mondo removed his feet from the table trying not to kick Ishimaru in the face. Mondo sat quietly and watched as the smaller boy worked on his homework, his thick eyebrows furrowed together. Mondo suddenly felt horrible. He watched as Ishimaru shut his current book and pulled out another one without making eye contact at all. "H..Hey bro. 'm sorry for calling you a prefect." He swallowed trying to keep his cool. "And fer yellin' in the library" He later added. Ishimaru lifted his gaze. 

"Apology accepted Kyoudai. Here you can use my book for now." He said sliding his textbook over. Mondo just looked at it. "You don't own any school supplies, do you Kyoudai?" Ishimaru deadpanned. 

"Yeah... no." Mondo said looking down. Ishimaru smiled while rolling over a pencil over and handed him some loose-leaf paper. 

~

Ishimaru ran his hand through his hair as the breeze blew it in disarray. He smiled as he recalled that memory. It was his first fight with him after they became best friends and it only lasted about five minutes. The wind tickled his lips, which he then recalled another memory. 

~

Mondo leaned against the rock and sat with his legs crossed. Ishimaru was seated next to him. His gaze intently upon the brown haired boy as he tossed rocks into the ocean down below. There was a comfortable silence between them as the only sound that could be heard was the soft plop of the rocks hitting the water. 

"Ya ever wonder if there's another world out there?" Mondo said breaking the silence and putting his rocks down. 

"What makes you ask that?" Ishimaru said looking at his feet.

"I dunno, just asking. What's the time?" He said looking over. Ishimaru pulled his phone out of his uniform pocket, turning it on. Red eyes widened in shock. 

"It's 8:51 pm. Shoot!" Ishimaru sprung up grabbing his backpack. "Sorry for my outburst Kyoudai, but it seems I have missed some of my father's text messages." He sighed pressing various buttons on his phone. "I have to go immediately, I had fun though." Ishimaru said putting his phone away and waving. 

"That's why you should keep your phone on. I'll walk ya home if you want, it's like nine ain't it?" Mondo said making a move to stand up. 

"I appreciate the offer Kyoudai but I can just run home and I need to have my phone off so I can focus in my classes." Ishimaru huffed awaiting his parent's scolding for when he gets home. In his panic he intelligently tripped over the rock, they were both leaning on before. With a sharp breath he expected a mild concussion but he fell face to face with his bro. His pulled away in shock once he realized their lips made contact. Ishimaru coughed into his fist and stood up turning away. "I... need to get home." Ishimaru said before running off. 

~

He felt his cheeks flush as the memory made its full course. He sighed into his hands as the sun retreated into its pinkish glow. He chuckled to himself as he remembered staying up all thinking about that kiss and he realized that he loved his best friend but, it was too late. 

~

He pushed through the double doors making a beeline to where Mondo usually stood waiting for him. He really didn't have anything else to do since Mondo was pretty much his only friend. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Hey Kyoud-" He stopped short when he realized that there was no one there. Anxiety and self-consciousness filled his mind as to why he wasn't there. He's probably just late he said to himself, he wasn't the most studious teenager and school wasn't one of his priorities it makes a lot of sense as to why he would be late. Ishimaru tried to calm his nerves as he waited for his best friend to show up. Fear didn't start to pile up again until the bell to his homeroom rang throughout the school. The day was much quieter and lonely. He sighs as he finished completing his assignments. When the last bell of the day rang out, Ishimaru dragged his feet out and walked home. No need to go to the library if he's just going to be alone. He sighed and held his backpack straps closer to his shoulders. When he got home he sat down at his dining room table and started working on his homework. 

His eyes perked up when he felt a small pat on his shoulder. 

"Hey Kiyotaka, I have to talk to you about something. And you might not like hearing what I have to say." His father told him taking a seat next to him. 

"Oh, what is it Father?" He said looking up from his homework, his day might as well get worse. 

"I just got a call from work and we were told about a Missing Person's Case." He said slowly, allowing Ishimaru to take it in. 

"N..No... M.Mondo wasn't at school today an-" He said in one breath. 

"Hey I'm sorry Kiyo, we'll do everything we can to find him." He said with a reassuring pat. 

"F..Fath. I.. I need to be alone I'm sorry Father." He said wiping the tears from his eyes and running to his room.

~

Mondo watched as his best friend ran off, the words caught in his thought. 

"I...Ishimaru." Mondo said softly touching his lips. He decided he would talk about in the morning with him. Mondo quickly stood so he could hurry home, that way he could wake up early enough to talk to Ishimaru in the morning. The soft night breeze blew the flaps of his oversized coats as he staggered, only the faint light of lamp posts and the soft glow of the moon to guide his steps. His house was opposite of Ishimaru's so they wasn't a big chance that he'd see him on his way. Besides he needed time to think about what just happened tonight. 

He growled when his shoulder harshly met another.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" Mondo snarled at the passerbyer. He was met with a swift punch to the cheek.

"Learn some respect, you punk!" The older man yelled glaring. He then began to laugh. "Hey, you're Oowada." The man said with a condescending smirk. "Don't you owe me money kid?" He said spitefully leaning into Mondo. 

"What if I do? What'cha gonna do about it?" Mondo said taking a step back while keeping composed. 

"900,000 yen kid. I bet you don't even have it anymore" The man spat. Mondo shrugged playfully. Mondo's expression hardened when he saw the man reach into his pocket. The man began twirling a lead pipe in his hand. "Listen, no one. And I mean no one. Steals from me."

In a span of about two second, Mondo was on the ground with black dots spotting his vision. 

"Kyoda..Kiyota...ka..." His eyes flickered closed. 

~

With a heavy breath Mondo's eyes blinked open. He heard someone faintly cursing under their breath. 

"What's going on?" Mondo rasped out. The older gang member cursed loudly. "Who are you and what are you doing?" He asked in confusion. 

Before he came to his senses he felt a shift in the breeze and he realized he was falling. He flinched at the impact of the water and he struggled to move, but he couldn't. He didn't know what was happening or who he was, only that he was done for. 

~

After Ishimaru looked over the water one last time, and his memories cycled through his mind. He was staring with longing as he took off his shoes leaving them by the large rock. He also tucked a note inside, for whoever would find his footwear. 

"I'm sorry Mondo" He said breathlessly and stood at the edge.


	2. I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting that led to an unfortunate tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter!

His pulse raced through his bloodstream and his heart patterned in his chest. It dawned on him that he about to make one of the most important decisions of his life, or what was left of it. Mondo had been gone for 7 months, it wasn’t as if he would ever see him again right? His cheeks felt wet which made him realized he was crying. He looked back to the glistening waves as the soft sound of water hitting land managed to calm him a bit. He laughed a little to himself as he began edging closer to the water. Who would miss him anyway? It wasn’t as if anyone at school cared about him. Mondo was pretty much his only friend since he had more enemies than friends. His eyes darkened as he gently pressed on one of his bruises, the one he had gotten this morning. The teachers would probably be upset for a while, because Ishimaru was one of the best students in the school. But it wasn’t as if they were close, their relationship was purely professional. 

His breath caught in his chest as he thought about the only person he could think of that would actually miss him. His father. He felt kinda bad about leaving his father behind. He was his only family left since the accident. It was a mystery how Mondo and him became such great friends. Besides the constant fights and polar difference in personality, there was one thing that made Ishimaru very wary of the biker. It was pretty much the fact that he was a biker. Motorcycles left a bitter taste in his mouth, when he found out that Mondo rode one it set off many red flags. 

He always hated motorcycles, it wasn’t the loud buzzing or just the sheer unsafe signals they emitted. Motorcycles were the reason he lost his mother. Ishimaru clenched his teeth at the memory. It only happened about 5 years ago, but it still was a bad memory. His family was out for dinner one night and it was supposed to be a happy evening. Ishimaru had just won the science fair and the family was out to celebrate. Ishimaru sported his royal blue first place ribbon with a bright smile. The night was filled with cheerful dining and an abundance of compliments and laughter.  
~

The Ishimarus walked out of the restaurant with bright eyes. Kiyotaka’s hands were both occupied by his parent’s larger ones. They walked back to their car while the sun began to set. Kiyotaka fondly gazed at his ribbon as the family was seated. While the car ran, he leaned on the door and watched as the buildings seemed to blur. In a split second, he jerked forward almost choking on his seatbelt passing out immediately. When his eyes opened again, all he could see was the apologetic face of a man clad in a dragon themed jacket. A jacket he never thought he’d ever see again…

 

~  
Ishimaru looked over to his right with a glare. His first year of high school was starting out great… as he was partnered with the most obnoxious careless student he could think of.  
“Oowada-kun. Please turn your focus toward the project we were assigned. Would you really like to start with a failing grade?” Ishimaru deadpanned with a glare. The larger boy shrugged and placed his feet on the desk. Ishimaru groaned and remembered that first impressions weren’t everything. He tapped his pencil on the desk to try to retain his focus so that he wouldn’t spend the entire class fighting the urge to lecture him. He heard the sound of ruffling paper. He didn’t pay much attention to it as he began to actually start his assignment. He planned on just doing the whole thing himself, he was used to it, since he was expected to for every class project. He heard a soft thud and felt a strange sensation. He looked up from his paper trying to comprehend what just happened. He heard a small chuckle coming from his partner and looked at him with a confused expression. “I..Is there a meaning for this?” Ishimaru asked trying to figure out what was going on. The chuckles continued and Ishimaru ran his hand through his hair. His eyebrows furrowed once he felt something in his hair. He pulled it out examining a folded paper airplane. A small chuckle emitted from his lips as he stuffed the paper into the other man’s pompadour.  
“Oowada-kun! Ishimaru-kun!” the teacher scolded. Ishimaru looked back to his paper with a smug expression.  
“Ey.. So whadda we even doin’?” Mondo whispered looking around. Ishimaru looked over with a worried expression.  
“We’re writing an introductory paper so we can share our personal lives and interests with the cla-” Ishimaru said turning to look at him. His voice trailed off when he caught sight of Mondo’s jacket. Gold indentations popped from dull black fabric. Symbols adorned his shoulder blades as his next was turned, shielded by the high collar. But what caught his attention was the dragon’s tail swirling along the man’s hips. A dragon he was sure he saw before. A gruff clearing of the throat brought Ishimaru’s eyes back up.  
“What are you staring at?” Mondo asked slightly flustered.  
“Oh nothing I just… You’re jacket is quite interesting. Where did you get it?” Ishimaru said racking his brain to try to remember where he had seen it. A bright smile appeared on the taller man’s face as he began to explain.  
“Oh, this jacket? Ah, well it’s really my older brother’s jacket.He seemed lost in thought as he gently swayed, the gears in his brain obviously turning.  
“Swearing isn’t allowed in a school environment.” Ishimaru said automatically. Mondo rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be such a prefect, no one really cares” Mondo shrugged. Ishimaru cringed at the insult and warily went back to his assignment. He was called that since Elementary School, the name left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ishimaru worked in silence and turned in his paper when the bell rang. He stood up to push in his chair ignoring the brunette. He grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the room.  
He was then startled when his shoulder collided with another. “What’s your problem, don’t be such a baby.” Mondo said snickering. Ishimaru’s red eyes seemed to glow as he clenched Mondo’s arm in fury.  
“Bullying. Isn’t. Welcome. In. A. School. Environment.” Ishimaru spat. Mondo yanked his arm back.  
“Don’t you dare touch me.” Mondo said shoving him.  
“What’s your problem, don’t be such a baby.” Ishimaru said with a smirk as he shoved him back. Ishimaru’s eyes widened when he saw the other’s hand curl into a fist. He heard a distant cough and turned to see disappointed eyes.  
“There will be no violence in my classroom. I hope you both understand that this has gained you both detention. Ishimaru, I have heard good things about you. You disappoint me. You even signed up to watch detention. It’s a shame you’ll spend your first day in it.” Ishimaru looked down and clenched his teeth.  
“I.. I will be here right after school. I hope I can regain your trust.” He said defeated walking away, right after shooting a glare at the other man. 

~

Ishimaru walked into the detention classroom to see that he was the first delinquent to arrive.  
“Welcome Ishimaru-kun, you’re early.” He looked down the to desk to see Naegi checking his name off the list.  
“Oh, Naegi-kun. I’m sorry you have to take this responsibility on such short notice since I am incapable of doing so.” He said setting down his bag and lifting a seat from the stack that was made when school ended. He set it down at a desk then sat down.  
“Don’t get me wrong Ishimaru-kun. I’m not trying to offend you, but how did you even get detention? When I heard, I was honestly shocked.” Naegi said sadly twirling his pen.  
“I got into a fight” Ishimaru said looking ashamed. “Is something wrong Naegi-kun?” He asked seeing his unusual upset dimenor. Naegi looked up from his pen and smiled nervously.  
“Oh, it’s just that Kirigiri-san invited me to study with her and” Naegi started but was soon interrupted  
“Well isn’t this a drag.” Mondo said as his voice carried. He proceeded to drag a chair over from the stack to desk. The metal feet dug into the tile causing a horrific screech across the floor. Naegi frowned covering his ears. He then scanned his list and checked off a name.  
“Well it seems you are the only two scheduled for this classroom. I mean it is the first day after all. As I was saying, she’s going to come in later with snacks and we’ll have to do our-” Naegi again started.  
“What time do we get out again?” Mondo said loudly interrupting Naegi once more. Naegi sighed and went back to tapping his pen.  
“You’re so uncivilized. He was obviously talking and you have interrupted him twice.” Ishimaru said glaring at the man. Mondo shrugged putting his feet on the desk. 

After about a half hour passed until Naegi pulled out his phone. He eyed the two men carefully as he also read the message on his phone.  
“Alright, you guys can leave in another hour. I have to go open the school’s front door for Kirigiri-san. I’m afraid to ask this, but will you two be ok on your own. I mean if you do anything it will probably just cost you another day of detention.” Naegi said as he slid the phone back into his pocket. He walked out the door before glancing back at them. “Please don’t make me regret this guys.” He added shutting the door. A good three seconds past before a loud screech could be heard as Mondo scooted back in his chair.  
“Are you honestly going to take orders from a halfpint? I’m outta here.” He said straightening his jacket collar. Ishimaru’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seemed to glow.  
“Oh no you don’t. I’m not going to waste another evening in this classroom. We’re going to stay here for another hour and let Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san do their homework in peace.” Ishimaru growled.  
“Try and stop me from leaving Mr. Prefect.” Mondo said shoving Ishimaru. Ishimaru scowled as he was pushed and patted the wrinkles on his uniform. He then cracked his wrist and aimed for Mondo’s jaw.  
“No one calls me a Prefect and no one leaves detention before it ends.” Ishimaru stated cooly as the other man held his jaw in awe. Mondo regained his composure and stood up straight.  
“Wow man, I didn’t know you had that in you. That was wicked Bro.” Mondo said with a grin. Ishimaru tilted his head in confusion.  
“Wait wha?” Ishimaru started.  
“Huh, I’d never think such a nerdy looking guy like you could throw a punch like that.” Mondo continued. Mondo seemed to be deep in thought. “It’s decided. You’re going to be my bro.” Mondo said with a grin.  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Ishimaru asked genuinely confused.  
“It’s Crazy Diamond code, man. If a nerd punches you in the face and leaves a mark you’re connected forever. So now we’re bros.” Mondo answered pulling him into a bro hug. Ishimaru hadn’t a clue what was going on. All he knew was that a large arm was wrapped around his shoulder. Ishimaru shrugged off his arm.  
“What’s the Crazy Diamonds?” Ishimaru asked, the name seemed familiar.  
“Oh, the Crazy Diamonds? It’s only the best biker gang in Japan. My bros the best biker there ever was. But someday I’ll take his place.” Ishimaru’s eyes widened in realization as his eyes followed the jacket’s design. Memories bled behind his eyes as he let out a small gasp.  
“N.. no it can’t be.” Ishimaru whispered backing away from the taller man.  
“What? You a fan?” Mondo asked in amusement.  
“N..no leave me alone.” Ishimaru said shutting his eyes closed to stop the tingling feeling under his eyelids. A few warm tears slid past in his failed attempt. Mondo seemed to catch the mood as he stood there awkwardly.  
“Uh… bro? You ok there?” Mondo asked not moving from his spot. The sound of a door slam brought both of their attentions to the source of the disturbance. 

“Hey guys, We brought snacks! Hopefully you guys didn’t cause too… much trouble.” Naegi’s voice lowered in a decrescendo as he and Kirigiri stood in the doorway holding grocery bags. Naegi’s gaze caught Ishimaru’s.  
“Is everything okay Ishimaru-kun?” Naegi asked with his bag full of snacks. Kirigiri nudged him. 

“Naegi-kun. I think we leave” She said sensing the atmosphere. The door closed and Ishimaru looked back to the tall biker.  
“Uh, bro. What’s up man?” Mondo asked with a nervous hint in his voice. Ishimaru wiped the tears from eyes and glared up at him.  
“‘What’s up?’ How dare you. How could you proud of being in such an atrocious gang. You’re the reason I despise them.”  
“‘cuse me. We’ve just met.” Mondo said tilting his head in confusion.  
“Crazy Diamonds Biker Gang. The emblem on your jacket. I’d recognize that anywhere, it’s a surprise it just occurred to me.” He said glaring at the floor.  
“Uh..”  
“5 years ago. 5 years ago you took away one of the most important people in my life. I hate you.” Ishimaru clenched the others collar, stepping on his toes, so they were face to face.  
“What in the hell are you talking about! ” He said trying to push him away. Ishimaru huffed, his face getting hot as his blood pulsed through his veins. His grip was dead clasped around the fabric.  
“You. You don’t even remember. How sickening.” He said with an angry laugh. A swift punch to the jaw followed.  
“Dude what’s wrong with you?!?” Mondo said trying to pry his hands away with one hand, the other holding his jaw.  
“What’s wrong with me? I bet you’ve never had someone close to you die. You killed my mother!” Ishimaru spat. Mondo glared back, wiped the spit off his face.  
“I didn’t kill your mother.” Mondo said softly. “My brother did. He’s also dead, don’t you dare be saying shit that I don’t understand about losing a loved one.” Ishimaru took a deep breath, releasing the other boy’s collar. His brain raced and all he wanted to do at the moment was pass out for a bit. He looked down. His shoulders shuddered as he cried. 

~  
“Just… just do it Kiyotaka. It won’t do you any good to just stand here.” Ishimaru said down into the ravine. He felt sick as he face felt hot. The memories didn’t help the situation. He couldn’t do anything to bring Mondo back, he couldn’t even bare to stay alive. “Why...Why am I so pathetic?” Ishimaru sobbed into his hands. He dug his nails into his face. He clenched his fists at his sides and looked back down into the water. He had to stop this. He had to move on. He looked back to his shoes behind him, he took off his uniform jacket and folded it next to them. He took a deep breath.  
Then he jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.  
> If this made you sad, well, I'm sorry It gets happier I promise you :3  
> Again, this belongs to slovenwobblegirgletoppenhower's (tumblr) Mermondo AU who collaborated with me in the making of this.  
> I *hope* you enjoyed this. (upupup)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, what do you guys think?  
> (Please don't be hating me heh ;-;)
> 
> I collaborated with slovenwobblegirgletoppenhower in writing this. 
> 
> If you have any tips or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment (:


End file.
